


Vacation Days

by misha906 (BoopPhysics)



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopPhysics/pseuds/misha906
Summary: Alec and Aisha enjoy a quiet day on the beach.





	Vacation Days

“This sucks,” Alec declared. Aisha turned to look at him from behind a pair of sunglasses.  
  
“What sucks?” she asked.  
  
The pair of them were on a deserted beach, somewhere off the Boardwalk. Alec didn’t really pay attention to the driver who got them there, only the large cooler of snacks and beers that was brought along. He reached an arm into the bin and pulled out another can.  
  
“This, just sitting here. It’s boring,” he said, popping the tab. An attempt to take a sip while sitting on the beach chair resulted in the beverage spilling all over his bare chest.  
  
“This sucks,” he said again.  
  
“Alec, honey?” Aisha called from her seat.  
  
“Yes, Aisha, dear?” he responded.  
  
“Shut the fuck up and enjoy the fucking sun.”  
  
Alec sighed and turned back to face the canopy of his umbrella, trying to find meaning within the white and red weave of fabric. There was none. Just the sounds of waves crashing on the shore, and the itching warmth of the sun on his legs to pass the time. Alec tried to take another swig of beer. More spilled. He sighed again, “Yes ma’am.”  
  
Minutes ticked by, the roaring of the ocean muddling with caws of seagulls and the distant hum of engines on the Boardwalk. Combined with the stickily warm summer humidity and the buzz of alcohol in his body, Alec felt his eyes droop closed.  
  
And was promptly awakened as howling wind and torrential rain knocked his umbrella aside. He dove to the side, reaching for the scepter on his hip. It wasn’t there, instead he found a faceful of wet sand for his trouble, blinding him.  
  
“Alec?! Alec!” he heard Aisha’s voice shout. Alec pushed himself up, spitting out the offending, briney sand. A hand grabbed his arm, and he felt himself pulled backwards to some place that no longer had the rain pelting his body. A towel ran itself over his face.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Alec spluttered. The towel went away, and he blinked the last of the sand out of his eyes. Aisha had pulled him underneath a rocky outcropping out of the rain, he watched as their umbrellas, chairs, and snacks drown under the surprise deluge.  
  
“Rain, you never seen it before, dummy?” Aisha asked, trying to wring out her hair.  
  
“It was sunny a few minutes ago,” Alec said. He wiped more sand out of his face, “This really sucks.”  
  
“It’s just a little rain, we can probably salvage the chairs and umbrellas later,” Aisha responded.  
  
“No, I mean our snacks!” Alec gestured back towards the beach. Aisha watched as the wind whipped their cooler around, threatening to pull it out to sea.  
  
“We can get more,” she shrugged.  
  
“That sounds like work, I thought we were on vacation,” Alec muttered. He found flat spot of sand to sit down in. Aisha joined him, still running the towel through her hair. The pair looked out at the flash summer storm raging on the beach. Aisha sat leaned her head into his shoulder. The bits of sand still stuck in her hair itched his neck. Alec pretended not to notice.  
  
“It’ll be quick, we can probably just sneak into Taylor’s base and steal some of her stuff anyway. I heard she got candy for those kids she’s taking care of,” Aisha said.  
  
“Not worth the effort. And I don’t like them,” Alec replied automatically. He didn’t like being near children, especially if the brats were screaming or crying. Dealt with enough of that before he ran away from home. The pair watched as one of the umbrellas they brought was blown off into the distance by the storm, the red and white fading out of view as it tumbled into the fog and mist.  
  
“Then what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Aisha asked.  
  
“Right now? Looks like sitting in a cave for a few hours. Then a shower when I get back. Then maybe some Halo,” Alec said.  
  
“It can’t last that long, it’s just a freak summer storm, it’ll blow over in a few minutes,” as Aisha made the claim, the rain intensified, the drops become opaque sheets of water that pooled in divots in the sand. They watched as the other umbrella sailed off into the distance.  
  
“We should’ve taken a few thralls, could’ve saved our stuff,” Alec remarked.  
  
“Mm, but I wanted it to be just the two of us,” Aisha pressed up harder against his side, an arm snaking across his back to wrap around his waist.  
  
Alec picked up a rock and threw it through the curtain of rain, “I could’ve made them cover their ears or something.”  
  
Aisha slapped his side, “Don’t get too many ideas, mister. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
Alec’s response was drowned out by a distant roar. The pair snapped their heads to the cave entrance in time to see a massive wave approach from the sea. It was tall, the top of which was not visible from their vantage point in the cave, a veritable wall of foam and brine that rushed towards the cave’s opening. For a moment, Alec was reminded of Leviathan storming Brockton Bay, with his gifts of destructive waves. For a moment, Alec felt panic settle in his body. For a moment, Alec thought he was about to die.  
  
But the moment passed as the wave slammed into the rocky cover, any water that was not blocked by the rocks and sand swamped into their refuge. Alec could not see nor breathe, only grab tight to Aisha’s arm, shut his eyes, and hold his breath, while Aisha floundered and reached for air.  
  
The ocean retreated.  
  
Aisha was left spluttering, heaving water out of her lungs and panting while Alec tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
“What the  _fuck_  was that?!” Aisha yelled.  
  
“That appears to have been a wave, dear,” Alec deadpanned. His back stung as she slapped him with her now soaking towel, “Ow.”  
  
Aisha plopped down next to him, shuddering and out of breath. Alec looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and scooched a little closer, offering an arm. Aisha grabbed it and pulled it close.  
  
“We should get out of here before something like that happens again,” she said.  
  
Ugh. More moving. Alec stood up and tried to run a hand through his hair. It came away with a clump of sand and a few strands of seaweed.  
  
“This sucks.”


End file.
